Hour of the Wolf
by Athena mou
Summary: HG Wells is struggling to cope in her new dark prison. Little does she know that people are working quietly in secret to find out exactly what happened that led to the standoff in Yellowstone.
1. Helena's Hour of the Wolf

**Chapter 1**

HG Wells is struggling to cope in her new dark prison. Little does she know that people are working quietly in secret to find out exactly what happened that led to the standoff in Yellowstone.

**Note: **According to Swedish and Finnish folklore, _The hour of the Wolf_ is the hour between night and dawn during which the wolf is said to lurk outside people's doors.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Myka, wake up," Claudia pleaded as she gently shook her friend and coworker.

Myka finally stirred and looked up at Claudia with sleepy eyes. "What's wrong Claud?"

"It's HG. I think she's having a nightmare," she said softly and sank down on Myka's bed. She looked pleadingly at her. "Do you think you could…?"

Myka smiled. "Claudia, it's quite all right, she's not going to hurt you."

"You don't know that. People do crazy things when you wake them up. And she's already a little… you know," she said and gestured wildly. "Not that I don't appreciate that she saved my life and all, but you know,"

Myka swung her legs over the edge of her bed. "It's okay. I'll see what I can do. Go back to bed Claud."

"You don't want me to come with you?" Claudia asked, not sure if going up against HG alone was such a great idea.

Myka chuckled. "She's not going to hurt me Claudia. There really is no reason to be nervous."

"Well if it's all the same to you, I'll hold on to that nervousness just a tad longer."

"Fine. Now off to bed with you."

Myka grabbed Claudia by the shoulders and steered her in the direction of her room. She waited until Claudia closed the door to her room before walking over to HG's. She stopped and listened. It was quiet. She was just about to go back to her room, when she heard HG's voice. She was crying out in her sleep, followed by what sounded like sobbing. Myka made up her mind and slowly opened the door. She quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind her. The room was dark, but enough light came through the windows for her to make out HG's sleeping form. She was tossing on the bed clearly having a bad dream. Myka felt a stab of pain in her heart. This woman had been through so much. She was amazed at how well she was holding up. _Was this perhaps the outlet_? _Did HG suffer in silence during the Hour of the Wolf_? She thought. Myka glanced at the alarm clock. It was 3:25 AM. She made a face. How fitting. She silently approached the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Helena," she whispered. "Wake up Helena."

No response. She was still in the grasp of whatever demons that plagued her in her dream. Myka reached out and gently shook her shoulder. She gasped and leaned back as HG sat up straight, holding her arm in an iron grip.

"Helena, it's just me, Myka," she said softly and tried to pry HG's fingers off her arm.

"Myka," she said confused. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes tried to focus.

"You were having a bad dream,"

"Oh," she said and looked away. "Well we all have those from time to time, don't we?" she said with a sad smile.

"I have a feeling that you have them more often than most people," Myka said gently. She reached over to tuck a lock of HG's hair behind her ear. When she touched her hair she realized that it was damp. She gently touched HG's cheek. "This was a really bad one, wasn't it? Why don't you tell me about it?"

HG shook her head. "I can't," she whispered.

Myka tried to hide her disappointment. She gently caressed HG's hair trying to comfort her. She looked so small in the large bed.

"Lie down Helena. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," she offered.

HG looked at her as if she was searching for something in Myka's eyes. Finally she lay down. She took Myka's hand and held it to her chest.

"Would you…"

"What Helena?" Myka asked softly.

She looked up at her with dark eyes. "Would you hold me?" she whispered.

Myka smiled and lay down on top of the comforter. She spooned up behind HG and wrapped her arm around her.

"Better?"

"Thank you."

Myka closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of HG's hair. Under different circumstances this would have been very, very nice. Several long silent minutes passed, but HG was unable to go back to sleep. Myka pressed closer to HG for warmth as a shiver went through her body. HG noticed immediately and turned in her arms. She ran her hand down Myka's arm feeling her cold skin. When she touched Myka's leg she realized that she was only wearing underwear and that her legs were like icicles.

"I'm so sorry Myka," she said pained. "I didn't realize that you were getting cold. Come, get under the covers," she offered.

"It's okay Helena. Really," Myka protested.

"Nonsense," HG said and pulled the comforter from under Myka. Then something occurred to her. "Unless it bothers you to be this close to me," she said softly.

Myka smiled at her. HG was in so desperate need for comfort, yet she struggled asking for it, seemingly unsure if she deserved it.

"Absolutely not Helena. I just wanted to give you some space." She slipped between the sheets and shivered again. "I'm sorry I'm cold," she said a little embarrassed.

"Well, let me warm you then," HG said with a chuckle.

"Helena, I'm not the one hurting," Myka reminded her. "You don't have to do anything for me. Let me do this for you tonight," she asked softly.

HG made a sobbing little sound. Myka pulled her into a comfortable hug. "It's okay," she said softly and rubbed HG's back. "Were you dreaming about Christina?" she asked gently when HG started to quiet down.

Helena turned in Myka's arms and they looked at each other for a long moment. Myka waited and hoped that HG would say something. The eerie silence was starting to scare her.

"No," HG whispered. "Many of my nightmares center around my daughter's death, but not this one."

"Then what was it about?" Myka needed to know.

HG put her hand on Myka's cheek. "You," she finally said.

"Me?" Myka said confused.

HG nodded and Myka could feel her trembling again.

"It's okay Helena. I'm right here. I'm fine. Nothing will happen to me," she said quickly and hugged her. It surprised her how HG clung to her.

"You were trapped and I was trying to get to you, but no matter how I tried, I couldn't reach you," HG said with a sob. "You were slipping into the darkness and there was nothing I could do."

"It's okay Helena," she said again and kissed the top of her head. "You've saved my life more than once. I know that I can count on you."

HG looked up at her through wet eyelashes. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you," she said softly.

Myka smiled. "Right back at ya'."

HG put her head on Myka's shoulder and wrapped her arm around her. She sighed contentedly when Myka hugged her back.

"You were calling my name in the dark. I could hear that you were hurting, but I couldn't find you. I couldn't get to you. You were calling for me, but no matter how I tried, I couldn't. I let you down," HG said, working herself up again.

"Helena, calm down. It was just a dream," Myka said. She pressed her lips against HG's temple, not sure why really, it just felt like the right thing to do.

"But what if…" she started, but Myka cut her off.

"No 'buts', and no 'what ifs' Helena," she said as her gentle fingers silenced HG.

HG hugged her closer. "Thank you darling," she whispered. She tilted her head up and brushed her lips against Myka's.

Myka was surprised, but she returned the kiss. It was soft and achingly sweet, but when HG didn't make any effort to deepen it, she didn't either. She heard HG sigh as she put her head down again. Myka cradled Helena's head against her shoulder. Myka kissed HG's forehead and her closed eyes. She could feel the smile on her companion's face.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

Moments later HG was asleep. Myka gazed down at her and marveled at how beautiful she was. HG looked so peaceful for once. She thought for a moment about leaving, but decided against it. If her presence could give HG one night of peaceful sleep, she was more than willing to give it to her. Myka closed her eyes and pulled the sleeping woman in her arms closer. HG's soft sigh was the last thing she heard before falling asleep.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Myka woke with a start. She felt trapped. She couldn't move. Something tickled her face and she brushed it off. Hair. Dark hair. Then she remembered. _Helena_. She tried to shake the sleepiness and blinked a couple of times in the bright morning light. HG was still asleep, half sprawled across her. HG's leg had nestled itself between hers and her head was tucked in under Myka's chin. Obviously there had been no more nightmares. Myka gently caressed her soft hair and watched HG stir. Soon dark eyelashes fluttered and HG looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"Morning," Myka said and smiled.

HG smiled and stretched. "Good morning darling." She settled back exactly where she had been. She turned her head and nuzzled Myka's neck. "Thank you for staying with me."

Myka shivered a little at the pleasant sensation HG's lips against her neck caused. "You're welcome. And as you can see, I'm very much alive and perfectly safe and sound," she teased.

Nimble fingers tickled her side and she shrieked a little. They looked at each other and laughed.

Myka smiled at her. She really enjoyed this softer side of HG. She realized that she was very fortunate to be allowed to witness it. In that moment, it really hit her how much HG trusted her. She reached out and gently pushed a lock of HG's hair behind her delicate ear.

"Thank you for trusting me," she said softly.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Myka had said good bye and gone back to her room to shower and get ready. A soft knock on her door startled her. Assuming it was HG she opened with a big smile. It was Claudia. Myka's smile turned into a softer one.

"Claudia, come in," she said and opened the door.

Claudia eyed her suspiciously. "Are you okay?"

Myka laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"She didn't… you know," Claudia made some karate-like moves in the air. "Go all ninja on you or something?"

Myka laughed and shook her head. "Claudia, seriously, she's not dangerous."

"Whatever," Claudia muttered and plopped down on Myka's bed. "So?"

"What?" Myka looked up at her and closed her sock drawer. She sat down and quickly pulled on her socks.

"Was I right?"

Myka sighed. "Claudia, I can't really talk about it. It's private. I'm sure that you can understand that."

Claudia nodded. "As long as you're sure you're not hurt," she warned.

"Are you hurt darling?" a concerned British voice said. HG was standing over by the open door.

"Helena," Myka said and her face lit up. "Come in. Claudia and I were just talking."

Claudia looked at her and then at HG. She noticed the softness in HG's eyes when she looked at Myka and she finally understood. She suppressed the urge to yell "_score"_ for having pushed the two together without even knowing. She watched HG touch Myka's shoulder as she walked by her, her fingers caressing her as she passed. Claudia smirked. _Nice move HG_. She looked at Myka and saw her bite her lip. Oh this is going to be fun, she thought. She leaned back on her hands and grinned at HG.

"So, HG how are you feeling today? Sleep well?"

HG raised an eyebrow. She shook her head and laughed. "Yes, I did. Thank you for asking."

"You look rested," Claudia pushed on. "A little more color on your face, you know, than you usually have."

Myka shot her a warning look that she ignored. "Whatever made you sleep, you better hold on to the recipe, because it's working for ya'," Claudia said cheerfully.

HG laughed. "That's a great idea Claudia," she said and looked at Myka with twinkling eyes. Myka blushed and jumped to her feet.

"Come on you two. I'm starving. Let's hope Pete didn't eat all the goodies."

Claudia jumped off the bed and left, Myka right behind her. HG grabbed her arm. "Myka," she said softly. "Thank you."

Myka smiled. "Any time."

HG smiled and nodded.

**_To be Continued..._**


	2. In the Darkness of the Nt the Wolf Lurks

**Chapter 2 - In the Darkness of the Night, the Wolf Lurks**

HG Wells is struggling to cope in her new dark prison. Little does she know that people are working quietly in secret to find out exactly what happened that led to the standoff in Yellowstone.

*** This **part is very dark**. It will get better. Don't worry. ***

**Note: **According to Swedish and Finnish folklore, _The hour of the Wolf_ is the hour between night and dawn during which the wolf is said to lurk outside people's doors.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Myka stared out into the dark night. It never ceased to amaze her how quiet and dark it was in South Dakota at night. She was a city girl, used to the never ending buzz of the city and lights that flickered in the night. She had learned to treasure the quiet here at Leena's. But in this dark hour it gave her no solace. She sighed and bent her head. No answers came to her. They never did. Tonight was not any different than the night before, or the night before that.

Myka glanced at the alarm clock, 3:15 AM. Four hours until she had to get up. She was flying to Albuquerque with Pete in the morning. Artie had got a ping, late last night. As much as it pained him, it wasn't possible to get his agents to the South West any earlier than the following morning. Myka smiled a lopsided smile as she remembered his rant. Unlike in the past she just shrugged it off. Tomorrow she would do her duty. She always did. She was a good agent. But her heart wasn't in it any more. Her thoughts returned to the main reason why she was up, why she was holding vigil during the hour of the wolf. _Helena_.

This was the only time she allowed herself to think of the woman who had so changed her life. At this darkest hour of the night, Helena returned to her in all her glory. She allowed herself a brief moment when she could again feel the love, the comfort, and perhaps even hope. In the end it always shattered. Helena had been ripped from her heart. She sobbed silently and, irritated, wiped a lone tear away from her cheek. She curled up on the bed and hugged a pillow for comfort.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She had been such a mess the day they took Helena away. As much as she had tried to hate her, to change her feelings to accept that Helena had played her, her heart refused. She couldn't look at her when they hauled her away in the dark Hummer. It didn't matter. She had memorized Helena's face on the drive back from Yellowstone. It had been the longest drive of her life. Helena had looked her deep in the eyes, but not said a word. Myka wanted to scream at her to say something, anything to make sense of all this. Helena had remained silent.

So she left. A part of her understood the complexity of Helena in that moment when she was alone in the car driving like a crazy person through the barren landscape of South Dakota. The need for inner peace, to withdraw to lick her wounds. And the intense pain; a deep, raw pain inside of her that she knew would never go away, that she would not allow anyone make go away. To do so would mean wiping away the memory of the love. Myka knew she didn't deserve their love, and that they did not deserve to carry her pain. So, she left. She drove away that afternoon with no plan in mind. She had stopped in town and withdrawn as much cash as she could from her account. She didn't want to leave any trace behind.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Her thoughts returned to the woman she still carried in her heart. For a brief moment she thought she could smell the faint scent of her perfume in the room. She looked around, but there was nothing there but shadows. She got out of bed and lit the Tahitian Vanilla candle on the dresser. It had been Helena's favorite. She watched the dancing flame as the wax started to pool around the wick. She wondered for a brief moment if Helena was allowed any personal pleasures like this. Probably not. She returned to her spot on the bed. If she closed her eyes she could almost hear the wolf panting by the door. She hugged the pillow closer.

From that first night when she had held Helena in her arms, protecting her against the demons in her dreams, they had moved towards something so intense, it had at times scared her. She had never had feelings like this for another person. It was ironic really that this woman had had to cross time and space to find her. Sometimes when they were out in public she would just watch Helena and the people she interacted with, wondering what they would think if they knew. Like the mother whose child Helena had saved that day at the Agricultural Fair. It had been a crisp fall day when they had decided to go to the local Ag fair. Claudia wasn't too thrilled, but Pete made up for it by his enthusiasm for all the delicious fair junk food. There were funnel cakes, fried dough, corndogs and god knows what else on his list. She smiled at the memory. Pete had always been great at diffusing almost any difficult situation.

Helena had dragged her off to see the horses. She was so full of life. Myka realized that this might actually be closer to her old life than anything else she had encountered. As they approached the building where the competitions were held, they noticed a couple of horses and riders outside. Helena pulled her behind her as she quickly walked over. Then suddenly there was a lot of commotion in the middle of all the people. A horse was neighing, and even Myka realized that it was not a normal sound. It was the sound of a frightened animal. Helena let go of her arm and rushed forward. Myka ran after her. She almost ran into Helena as she stopped a few feet away from the horse.

"Stay back," she had warned.

Helena slowly approached the wild-eyed animal. A plastic bag on one of its ears explained what had scared him. The child on his back was crying and holding on for dear life as the horse danced around. Helena spoke softly to it as she slowly inched closer, her hands held up in front of her. The horse tossed its head and for a moment it looked like it was going to rear.

"Hold on tight, and if he rears, lean forward," she said softly to the child. She hiccupped, but nodded. "Good girl," Helena said and smiled. "He's just scared. He doesn't want to hurt you."

She inched closer and finally her fingers closed around the reins. She wrapped her arm around the horse's head and pulled the bag off. She spoke softly to him as she held his head down. Finally he stopped shaking.

"I'm going to help you down now," Helena said softly. "Give me the reins," she instructed. The girl let go and held on to the saddle. She watched as Helena slowly moved them over his head. "Now, just move slowly." She held the reins in one hand as she reached up and wrapped her arm around the girl's waist. She clung to Helena as she slid off the horse. Helena quickly put her down and pushed her behind her. "See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" she said and smiled.

The girl didn't answer, she just ran to her mother. Helena continued to talk to the horse and finally he was completely calm. She turned and started to walk towards the barn, the reins held loosely in her hand as the horse happily trailed behind her. Myka smiled as she looked around and saw the flabbergasted faces of the audience. Helena handed the horse over to the owner and returned to Myka's side.

"That was fun," she said excitedly.

Myka just shook her head. "You're insane," she muttered. Helena just laughed.

"Excuse me," a woman's voice said behind them. They turned. It was the girl's mother. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving Jillian," she said and smiled.

Helena shook the offered hand and smiled. "My pleasure. I don't think she was ever in any real danger. He's not a dangerous animal, just scared."

The woman nodded. She nudged the girl over. "What do you say?"

"Thank you," she said softly.

Helena kneeled so she was at eyelevel with her. She took her hands and smiled. "Jillian, you were very, very brave. You did everything right. You helped me calm him down. I think you will be a great horse person some day."

"Really?" the girl said with a shy smile.

"Really. I know you were scared, but you didn't let it prevent you from doing what you needed to do. And you cared for the horse. I know you did."

The girl nodded. "He's always been so sweet. I don't know why he suddenly got all crazy."

Helena smiled. "It happens sometime. The important thing is that you know that you can handle it, should it happen again."

The girl suddenly threw her arms around Helena's neck and hugged her. Helena slowly wrapped her arms around her skinny frame and hugged her back. Myka could see the mixed feelings on Helena's face.

"Thank you again…" the girl frowned. "What's your name?"

Helena laughed. "Helena Wells. You may call me Helena."

"Thank you Helena. I hope I'll be as good with horses when I grow up as you are."

Myka smiled. She took Helena's hand and gently squeezed it as they watched them walk away.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Myka didn't know when she had decided that she couldn't do it alone. Finally she picked up the phone and called the only person she knew who would understand. When she heard his voice on the other end she laughed, but it turned into a sob.

"Pete, I need you. Will you…?"

"Where are you?" he asked.

She told him. Two hours later there was a soft knock on the door to her room. She opened and there he was. She let him in and they just stared at each other for a moment. She knew she looked a mess. She had lost weight and her clothes didn't fit well anymore. When the first tear fell he pulled her into a tight hug. She grabbed his jacket and laughed and cried at the same time. She didn't protest when he picked her up and put her down on the bed. He held her as she cried.

They talked and talked. She told him about Helena. He had talked about Kelly. Six months ago if someone had told her that she would have a girl talk moment with Pete she would've laughed out loud. But here they were, sharing their pain and sorrow with the only other person who could really understand. She told Pete how Helena's touch made her feel like the most special person in the world. She tried to describe that special smile that Helena saved only for Myka. It had felt so good to just lean against him, feeling his strength and warmth give life to her numb body.

She cried when he told her how he had found Claudia sleeping in her bed one morning, her tear streaked face burrowed in Myka's pillow. She missed this little sister who had managed to find her way to Myka's heart. It hurt to hear that she had caused her pain.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Myka closed her eyes and inhaled the scent from the candle. Tahitian Vanilla would forever remind her of Helena. She walked over and blew it out. She remembered when she had bought Helena this amazing soap that smelled exactly like her precious candle. She knew Helena had used it, she could smell its scent in the bathroom, but where was she?

Myka had gone looking for her and found Helena sitting in front of the roaring fireplace, slowly brushing her hair. The sight was so beautiful Myka just froze in place, trying to memorize it. Helena had looked up at her and smiled, a little embarrassed. Myka had sat down next to her. She could smell the faint scent of vanilla on her lover's body as she kissed her.

"Is the hair dryer not working?" she asked confused as she realized that Helena was actually drying her hair.

Helena smiled. "No, it's working fine," she said softly and continued to slowly brush her hair.

Myka finally understood. Helena had at one point told her how noisy she found this world. Too loud, too bright and too fast she had said. This quiet exercise brought her lover more comfort than she would ever have imagined. She smiled softly at her and made herself comfortable, watching her beautiful woman.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The wolf was growling. She made a strangled sound. It never failed. The dark, impenetrable shroud of sorrow and despair always descended on her. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like there would never be happiness again. She tried to make the visions go away, but as always they didn't. She saw Helena's face, her eyes dark and filled with pain, her body broken. Was she still alive? Had they killed her? Or worse? She tried to rationalize her frantic thoughts. The Regents weren't monsters. They would not torture Helena. If they wanted her dead, they would do it fast and be done with it. Sometimes she wanted them to, but there was always a small part of her that still carried hope that Helena could be saved. Still, Myka knew that a life confined to eternal isolation from everyone she knew and loved would be worse to Helena than death. That's when she would hear the wolf howl. She curled into a fetal position and just cried.

Eventually Myka fell into a restless sleep. A few hours later the alarm went off. She struggled to get up. Gone was the darkness of the night. The sun came through the sheer curtains and she could hear sounds in the house. She dragged her feet into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As the water washed away the remnants of her meeting with the wolf, Myka the woman was pushed into the darkness of her mind and Agent Myka Bering was yet again ready to take on the dangers of the world.

**_To be Continued..._**


	3. Superhero P Lattimer  & Myka's Return

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Superhero Pete Lattimer**

**Myka's Return**

HG Wells is struggling to cope in her new dark prison. Little does she know that people are working quietly in secret to find out exactly what happened that led to the standoff in Yellowstone. Pete confronts Artie, convincing him that something is very wrong and that they need to do this for Myka.

**Note: **According to Swedish and Finnish folklore, _The hour of the Wolf_ is the hour between night and dawn during which the wolf is said to lurk outside people's doors.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Pete was worried. His best friend and partner was hurting. He knew the pain well. It was still present in his heart too. But the knowledge that Kelly was safe and sound somewhere in Pennsylvania, helping bunny rabbits and puppies, brought him at least some peace. It allowed him to move on. Myka was still in the grasps of fresh heartache, unable to make sense of the events that had so shattered her life.

He remembered her question to him that day in the car, asking him about having _vibes_ about HG. He had not told her the whole truth about it. There had been many vibes, and most of them good. Even back in London he had felt mixed vibes. It suddenly hit him that it was when Myka had walked into the room that the weird, icky vibe had changed to something different. He grinned, pleased with himself. He'd felt the vibe between them before they did, or at least before Myka did.

So the question remained, what could he do about it? With a sigh he went looking for the one person who might have an answer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pete had made sure that Myka and Claudia were out of the way for at least an hour or so, before he approached Artie. Feeling him out, he realized to his relief that Artie was in a very good mood today.

"Hey Artie, we need to talk," he said.

"About what?" Artie said, suddenly a little on guard.

"Myka," he said with a sigh. "This is eating her up."

Artie frowned. "I thought she had made peace with her guilt over trusting _that woman_."

Pete sighed. "Artie, open your eyes," he said gently. "It was a lot more than that."

It took Artie a couple of seconds to put two and two together. He gasped. "You mean Myka and Wells?" he said shocked. "I knew she was sly, but…" he fumed.

"No Artie. She loved Myka. And Myka still loves her."

Artie gave him a sharp look.

Pete shook his head. "She's not possessed, or under the influence of an artifact, or anything like that, she's just in love. And if you think about it Artie, I think you knew that there was more to their bond than just friendship."

Artie nodded slowly. "I wasn't sure, but I had a hunch," he finally admitted.

"That's why you let Myka talk her down when it really mattered. You knew that she was the only one who could reach HG."

Artie nodded.

"I've been thinking Artie," Pete continued. "HG was an addition to the bronze sector, not one of its main inhabitants. She wasn't even listed among the main people. Myka said that HG told her that she had asked to be bronzed because she had become a danger. If that's true, if she really was that dangerous, shouldn't she have been in with the rest of the crazy ones?"

Artie thought about it for a moment. As much as it pained him to admit it, Pete was right, it didn't make sense. "I don't know why, but you're right. Something doesn't feel right about it."

"What if McPherson did something to her?"

Artie glared at him, still refusing to file his old partner away as evil.

"Hear me out Artie," Pete begged. "McPherson was so full of sadness and desperation, but it seemed like he was unable to do anything about it. He needed HG. He needed her to carry out his plan. Perhaps even exploit her for his own purpose. What I don't know is how he knew about her. She could for sure not have known about him. He wasn't even born when she was bronzed."

Artie's wheels started turning. "The Archives," he mumbled. "Come," he said and quickly shuffled through the door, assuming that Pete was following.

Pete knew better than to interrupt Artie when he had a hunch. And this time he definitely didn't want to jeopardize anything. He had managed to convince Artie to look, and that was enough for now.

"Take this," Artie said and handed him a large black ledger. It was heavier than it looked and Pete grunted as he carried it. "What's this thing made of?"

"It carries the heavy burden of guilt," Artie explained like everyone would know.

Pete dropped it with a loud bang on the table and stepped away from it. It made him feel very uneasy. "Okay, I'll let you handle it."

Artie pulled a small golden object out of his pocket and rubbed it against the cover of the journal a couple of times.

Pete frowned. "What was that?"

"Florence Nightingales' nurse's watch. It takes away sorrow and pain, and lifts your spirit," he mumbled as he started to flip through the pages. "1900, January… July. Here we go," he started to read when he felt Pete lean over him. He waved him away. "A little space please," he huffed. "Go have a cookie, or something."

Pete stuck his hands in his pockets and left, mumbling curses. Artie didn't hear a word, he was so intrigued by what he was reading. Finally he leaned back in his chair and stared out into thin air. HG had been very close to the truth, but there was one major difference. One that someone like McPherson could, and possibly would exploit. Again he cursed that McPherson was dead, that he couldn't ask him. Maybe, he thought. He quickly locked the ledger away and left.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

HG Wells stared up at the dark ceiling. Well, she assumed it was there. She couldn't actually see it. The room was pitch black. Still she had no problem navigating around. She had memorized every inch of it. It was exactly 14 feet long and 12 feet wide. The chain rattled as she turned in her bed. _That bloody chain, attached to her at all times_. She huffed. It had 312 links. Exactly long enough for her to reach the toilet and the sink, but short enough that she couldn't reach the door. Not that she had any interest in leaving anyway. She had nowhere to go. She had betrayed the last people who cared about her. She turned again and sighed. It could be day, it could be night. She had no idea, and frankly she didn't care. Though somewhere in the deepest corner of her mind she knew what time it was. She closed her eyes and pushed her clenched fist into her mouth to prevent herself from crying out. _The hour of the wolf_. Myka. Sweet, darling Myka. Her sunshine, her light, her savior. Why had it not been enough? Why couldn't she allow herself to be loved?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pete clicked on the button again and the wheel spun. It was one of his favorite Pogo games, but today it did not seem to hold its usual attraction. He pushed the keyboard away. He just wasn't in the mood any more.

"Pete," Artie yelled. "Get your ass over here. I found something."

Pete sprinted over. "What?"

"I need you to cover for me for a few days. I'm meeting with the Regents."

"What? Tell me Artie," he begged.

"There's no time. Trust me. You can't tell Myka about it. I don't want her to get her hopes up. Even if they accept the new evidence, they might still choose to keep Wells."

Pete nodded. "But it's good?" he asked hopefully.

"Good enough," he said in confirmation.

"I knew it!"

Artie gave him a look that he completely ignored.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Artie nervously drummed his fingers on the desk. He glanced at his watch again. It was still not quite five o'clock. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. He rushed over and opened it. A tall blonde woman was standing there smiling at him.

"Vanessa," he said softly. "Thank you for coming." He stepped aside. "Please come in."

"I came as fast as I could. You said it was urgent. Aren't you feeling well?"

He shook his head and waved his hands reassuringly. "I'm fine," he assured her. She smiled and cocked her head, clearly amused. "I need your help."

"Anytime dear friend," she said and sat down in the chair he offered her.

"I'm sure that you've heard about HG Wells," he said.

Vanessa nodded.

"Do you know about her situation? Her past?"

Again she nodded.

He squirmed a little. "I've found some disturbing evidence that points to that she might actually have been a victim, more so than a villain."

Vanessa smiled, intrigued. "How so?"

Artie gritted his teeth. He was certain that she knew a lot more than she was letting on. "Did you know that she probably suffered from severe depression when she was bronzed?"

Again she nodded.

"Do they know?"

Another nod.

"Did you know that she tried to take her own life, shortly before being bronzed?"

This seemed to be news to Vanessa. She gave him a sharp look. "No I did not. How do you know this?"

He pulled out the file he had collected. "It was in the Ledger. It was hard to decipher, but when I finally understood the words, it was so clear."

She read the passage, and then looked up at him. "This is very disturbing indeed."

"There's more," he said quietly. It pained him to have to share the information, but he knew he had to. He handed her the thin black journal he had found in the vault.

"What's this?" she asked curious.

"McPherson's diary. He describes how he planned to debronze HG Wells and convince her to help him with his plan. He describes how he came across her information by accident, while searching for something else. It's very sad," she said with a deep sigh.

She read a couple of pages and then closed it. She put it down on the table between them. "This is extremely disturbing," she said quietly. "I'm very glad that you told me, Artie. This is useful information."

That's when it clicked. He stared at her. "You've been treating her!" he blurted out.

She nodded. Before he could ask she held up her hand. "I can't speak about it. I'm sure that you can understand that."

He nodded. "Just one thing. Is she still alive?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He sighed in relief. It surprised him really that he would be that relieved over that the woman that he until two days ago despised and couldn't care less if she lived or died, was still here with them. "Thank you."

"So what do you plan to do with this?"

"I'm going to challenge the Regents," he said looking her straight in the eye.

"You can't," she said and shook her head. "They will never listen to you."

"Maybe they will listen to us?" he said softly.

Her head snapped up and she gave him a sharp look. He smiled. "Perhaps," she finally admitted. "The time is not right. I need to work with her some more first. And I need your help to do so."

"Anything," he said eagerly.

"I believe that she was very close with one of your agents. Agent Bering I think?"

He nodded.

"Can you get me something of hers? Preferably some clothing that has her scent. I would also like to have a picture of her, and the name of her perfume."

Artie just stared at her. "Perfume? Pictures?" he said slightly bewildered.

She smiled. "I can't explain why. Just trust me, it's important. The sooner I can get it, the better. And the sooner we can possibly take on your quest."

He nodded again. "Consider it done."

She smiled as she got up and walked to the door. "Thank you Artie."

"Can you pass on a greeting to her? Let her know that we're thinking of her?"

She looked down. "I'm not supposed to. We'll see," she said non committal.

"Fair enough."

"I'll expect to hear from you soon," she said and smiled. "Be well Artie."

"You too."

**_To be Continued..._**


	4. A New Page in the Life of HG Wells

**Chapter 4 - A New Page in the Life of HG Wells**

**x.o**

* * *

><p><strong>x.o<br>**

Helena smiled. She was in one of her happy places. This was a technique she had developed during her years in the bronze sector. The only difference was that this was a new memory. She sighed. She could almost feel Myka's lips ghost over her stomach. She played the memory over again.

It had been one of those perfect lazy Sundays when everything was right in the world, and weary Warehouse agents could afford to sleep in. Helena had slipped out of bed and tiptoed downstairs to get some tea. Leena had convinced her to bring some freshly baked pastries and some fruit too with the beverages. Myka had still been asleep when she returned with the tray. She had woken her with kisses down her spine and Myka had rolled over and smiled up at her; that radiant happy smile that she seemed to save only for Helena.

They had enjoyed their coffee and tea with the pastries and then Helena had been feeding Myka little pieces of fruit using her stomach as a plate. Helena squirmed as she felt a tingle on her skin where Myka's tongue had traced an intricate pattern while licking the juice off of her. She had placed another piece of fruit on her stomach and Myka's tongue and lips had slowly made their way to it, scooping it up and chewing slowly before continuing lower, and lower, and… Helena groaned.

"Helena."

"Go away," she mumbled and reached for dream-Myka. She was still smiling at Helena as she bent her head…

"Helena!"

Helena's eyes opened instantly and dream-Myka disappeared with a silent poof. She blinked. The room was not dark any more. She stared at the blonde woman standing a few feet away.

"Oh, it's you," Helena muttered and lay down again, closing her eyes.

"Get up Helena."

Helena ignored her. Her eyes opened again when she felt the woman's hand on her chin. Her own hand shot out like a cobra and closed around the doctor's neck. She didn't squeeze, just held her in place.

"I know you won't hurt me," Dr. Calder said gently and smiled at her. "Come. I have something for you. A greeting."

Helena frowned. She had been in this hellhole for God only knows how long and there had been no interaction with anyone from the outside in all this time. She slowly loosened her grip on the doctor's neck and let her hand fall.

"Here, you'll need these," she said and handed Helena a pair of sunglasses.

Helena looked at them for a moment and then put them on. Vanessa smiled at her.

"They look good on you. They would look even better if your hair was clean. One thing at a time I guess."

Helena shrugged. She silently watched as Vanessa released her from the chain. She rubbed her wrist. It was a little sore, but not too bad. The padding inside the restraint had prevented it from digging in to her sensitive skin.

"If you promise to take a full shower and wash your hair, I have a gift for you," Vanessa said softly.

Helena tilted her head and looked at her. In the dim light it was difficult to make out the doctor's facial expressions. She watched as she reached for something on the chair behind her. A shirt. She smiled for a moment as the color reminded her of Myka.

"You are correct Helena. It's hers," the doctor's gentle voice confirmed.

Helena reached out to touch it but it was pulled out of her reach. Helena growled in frustration.

"What will it be?"

"What do you want from me?" Helena snapped.

"For right now, only for you to take a shower and wash your hair. Make yourself presentable Helena. I know that if you could see yourself right now, you would not be pleased."

Helena shrugged. "Why should I care? No one sees me except for you."

"That might change."

"What?"

"We will talk later. Now please answer my question."

Helena sighed. "All right, I'll shower. You better have some good shampoo and not the bloody crap you gave me last time."

Vanessa grinned. "I'll see what I can do." She gestured for Helena to walk with her.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Myka asked irritated.

"I'm sorry Myka, but I don't. Have you asked Claudia?" Leena said and smiled at her.

"I already did. She doesn't have it," Myka muttered.

"Perhaps you left it behind?"

Myka gave her a look. "I wore it only a few days ago Leena."

Leena shrugged. "Then I can't help you. I'm sorry. I've been through the laundry room from top to bottom. Your shirt isn't there." She gently touched Myka's arm. "It's just a shirt Myka. It will show up sooner or later, or you'll get a new one."

Myka sighed defeated. "It was Helena's favorite," she whispered. She felt tears in her eyes as the memory overwhelmed her.

Leena pulled her into a gentle hug and just held her, rubbing her back as she cried against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Myka said embarrassed and pulled away.

"It's fine Myka. I'm here for you if you need me," Leena said. She smiled at her and took her hand. "Come on. Let's have some tea."

Myka chuckled and followed her.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Once they were out in the hallway Helena was glad for the protective glasses. The overhead fluorescent lights were bright. She squinted behind her dark glasses as she silently walked next to Dr. Calder. They continued through the double doors and entered a lobby area. A guard stood silently right outside. He didn't move as they passed, reminding Helena for a moment of the guards outside Buckingham Palace.

"I'm not the bloody Queen," she muttered.

Vanessa chuckled. "No Helena, you are even more unique. And with that statement I can promise you that things will change." She pushed through another set of double doors and suddenly their surroundings looked quite different. The floor was carpeted and the overhead lighting was dimmer, warmer. It reminded Helena of a hotel. A really nice hotel. Like the one in Kensington where she had stayed during her first trip back to London.

"Here we are," Vanessa said and unlocked an unmarked door. She opened it and gestured for Helena to enter.

Helena cautiously entered and looked around. It looked even more like a hotel inside. There was a sitting room with a sofa and chairs, and a work area where a laptop sat on top of an elaborate desk. A door on her right led to another room. The bedroom, Helena ventured to guess. She looked confused at Vanessa.

"This will be your new home for now Helena."

"Why?"

"We will talk after your shower. Come, this way."

Vanessa led Helena through the bedroom to the large bathroom. Helena followed and noted the large inviting bed. She glanced longingly at it as she followed Vanessa into the bathroom. She smiled as she looked around. A bathtub with jets and a steam shower fit next to each other on the left, a large sink and counter across from them. Helena ran her hand over the smooth, cold marble. She looked up and her dark eyes met Dr. Calder's pale ones.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Vanessa smiled and nodded. "I'll leave you to it. I'll be waiting for you in the other room. There are clothes for you in the closet and in the drawers. Enjoy."

Helena stood for a moment trying to make sense of it all. She sighed. Finally she looked up and stared at her own reflection. Her face looked paler than usual. It didn't surprise her. She had lived in darkness for so long. What did surprise her was how much weight she had lost and the condition of her hair. Her normally thick and glossy hair lay slicked against her head in greasy strands. She looked at it, horrified. They had made her shower regularly but they couldn't make her wash her hair. She had stopped caring about her looks a long time ago. She stared at this ghost of Helena Grace Wells and she started to shake. Tears fell from her dark eyes and she sank to the floor crying for the first time since that day in Yellowstone when Myka had closed the cuffs around her wrists.

Vanessa stood silently outside the bathroom listening to Helena crying. It both pleased her and haunted her. How could they have missed all the signs? How could they have focused only on the violence, when there was a loud cry for help screaming from Helena's entire being? She waited silently to see if she needed to intervene. Finally she heard the shower and she smiled. She put the shirt on the bed and left the room.

Helena dried herself and wrapped a towel around her hair. She felt clean and refreshed. She had washed her hair twice before using a very generous amount of the expensive conditioner on her hair. She had shaved and scrubbed until her skin was rosy and glowing. Once dry she had spent long minutes pampering her neglected skin with rich body lotion. Her hands had looked so dry and old before and now they almost looked like they used to. Helena smiled at her reflection. She felt like herself for the first time in a very long time. She closed her eyes and sighed as she slipped on the soft robe. It reminded her of Myka's. She snuggled into the terrycloth robe and walked barefoot into the bedroom. She stopped when she noticed the shirt on the bed. She sat down and ran her hand over it before picking it up and bringing it to her face. She gasped and her eyes started to fill up again. It smelled like Myka.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Vanessa looked up and smiled at Helena when she entered the room.

"You decided to wear Myka's shirt, good." she gestured to the chair next to hers. "Come have a seat. I made us some tea. Would you like a cup?"

Helena nodded and sank down into the plush armchair. She silently watched Vanessa pour the tea and took the offered cup from her. She sipped it and nodded her approval.

"I'm glad you like it. It's quite a lot of pressure to make a good cup of tea for someone who's used to loose tea directly from India," Vanessa teased her.

Helena looked at her and bowed her head a little, knowing that the aristocratic gesture normally annoyed people. Vanessa just chuckled and shook her head. Helena looked away and sighed. She sipped her tea waiting for Vanessa to speak. She had learned during the first couple of days in confinement that her demands, even when yelled and screamed at the top of her lungs, resulted in nothing.

"I had a very interesting meeting with Artie Nielsen the other day. He sends his best regards from him and his team."

Helena made an annoyed sound.

"I'm speaking the truth Helena. He really did ask to see me to talk about you."

Helena looked at her; her dark eyes narrowed, warning Vanessa not to lie to her.

"Artie found out exactly what happened to you during the months and weeks leading up to you getting bronzed. He also found the misplaced records about your existence. It appears that someone moved them on purpose to keep you in there longer than intended."

"Why?"

"We aren't quite sure yet. But two things are clear to me now. You are more of a danger to yourself than anyone else at the moment," she said and looked Helena in the eyes. "And… you need protection."

"What?"Helena blurted out and then laughed. "You haul me here in shackles as if I'm the most dangerous criminal you've ever encountered only to put me in a dark room for God knows how long and now you say you made a mistake?" she barked outraged.

Vanessa sighed. "Not entirely true, but close. I know what happened to you all these years ago. I know that you tried to hurt yourself Helena, but instead ended up hurting someone else."

Helena closed her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm not surprised. I wouldn't want to either if I were you, but you need to. I can help you heal Helena. It's the only way. You are dealing with a lot of grief and pain. I also suspect that you are still dealing with survivor guilt. You were the one with the dangerous life, and a dangerous job. Why did you live and your daughter die?"

"Yes! Why?" Helena yelled and jumped to her feet. She paced back and forth, clearly agitated.

"I can't answer that Helena. I can only try and help you work through it. No one has talked to you about this, which is terrible. You were grieving for your child; then lost your partner while trying to take your own life, only to be stuck in the darkest place possible. I am surprised that you were not a screaming lunatic when they debronzed you," Vanessa said in a gentle voice. "You are a very strong woman, with a strong psyche. If you've made it this far, you can make it. And there are people out there who are counting on you."

**To be Continued...**


	5. The Mysterious Ways of Mrs Frederic

**Chapter 5 – The Mysterious Ways of Mrs. Frederic**

. . .

"Do you love her?"

The words spoken so frankly startled Myka and she jumped. Myka thought for a second about asking the woman how she had entered her room without Myka hearing the door, but why bother? Mrs. Frederic had her ways.

"Mrs. Frederic," Myka mumbled. She knew she should get up, that she should show the woman some respect. After all, she was Myka's superior. The truth was that Myka was tired, bone tired. She felt like she had no more energy left, so she just sat there on her bed fiddling with the item in her hand.

"I asked you a question," Mrs. Frederic said again, this time in a gentler voice.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters a great deal, Agent Bering."

Myka looked up at her, searching her dark eyes for answers. As usual, the woman's face was a blank canvas, not showing any emotions. Myka sighed in frustration.

"Answer me please."

"I do!" Myka barked and glared at her. "Happy now?"

Mrs. Frederic smiled.

"Good. I needed to know that before asking you to do this."

"To do what?" Myka muttered.

"To see Ms. Wells."

Myka just stared at her.

"She's still alive?" she whispered.

Mrs. Frederic nodded. "Very much so, and a terrible patient."

Myka chuckled. "I believe that."

"I'm going to leave it to Dr. Calder to explain everything to you, but from tomorrow on you've been reassigned to Dr. Calder's team. Your main priority will be the rehabilitation of HG Wells."

"Why me?"

Mrs. Frederic chuckled. The sound was unfamiliar to Myka and she just stared at her.

"Because my dear, Helena still loves you too."

Myka closed her eyes, fighting the tears. When she opened them she was again alone in her room. She wondered for a second if she had imagined the incident, but then she noticed the envelope on her bed. She slowly opened it and pulled out an itinerary and a plane ticket. She smiled. At least Helena was still in the United States.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Close your eyes Helena," Dr. Calder said and smiled at her. She noticed the guarded look on Helena's face. "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Perhaps you are going to have your wicked way with me?" Helena said with a devilish grin.

Dr. Calder laughed and shook her head. "I'm sure that would be delightful, but unfortunately that is not what I have in mind for you, nor am I the person you would like to be intimate with."

"Oh, I don't know about that. It's been a while doctor. You're a beautiful woman. I could do worse," she teased. "_You_ could do worse," she added in a husky tone, and gave the doctor a smoldering look.

"Helena, Helena. I am so pleased that your sense of humor is returning," Dr. Calder said and gently touched her cheek. They looked at each other for a long moment. "Close your eyes Helena."

Helena did. She was surprised when Dr. Calder did not remove her hand from her cheek, but instead caressed it in a gentle, comforting way. Helena found herself leaning into the touch.

"Good," Dr. Calder whispered. "Now, tell me Helena, what are you thinking about?"

"My mother," Helena found herself answering. It surprised her.

"And why is that?"

"She used to touch me like this."

"Tell me about her."

Helena sighed. "There isn't much to tell really. She was a good mother, but a typical Victorian woman. As I grew older I felt more and more distant from her."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Because I wanted things she could not understand."

"What kind of things?"

"An education, to see the world, to love a woman," Helena sighed. The hand caressed her cheek again and she took a deep breath. "She couldn't understand why I wanted a man's life."

"What did she want for you?"

"To get married, have children, manage my house. She wanted me to have her life."

"But you wanted more."

"Yes!" Helena said annoyed.

"It's all right Helena," Dr. Calder said softly. She tucked a lock of Helena's hair behind her ear and caressed her hair. "What about your father?"

"What about him?" Helena asked icily.

"Were you close?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm a woman," Helena whispered.

"You accomplished greatness Helena. Didn't he appreciate it?"

"Not really. He was very pleased with my brother, Charles, but I was mostly a disappointment to him."

"Because you wanted more."

"Yes!" Helena said and gritted her teeth.

"Thank you for telling me these things."

Helena tilted her head and Vanessa almost thought she had opened her eyes. She smiled and ran her hand through Helena's hair.

"Tell me about your brother."

"What do you want to know?"

"Were you close?"

"Yes and no. In the end I think I resented him too much," Helena whispered. She bowed her head.

Vanessa gently cupped Helena's chin and raised her head.

"Chin up Helena. Show me the woman who lived ahead of her times."

Helena smiled and sat up a little straighter.

"Charles was a gentle soul. In a way I guess fate played a cruel game with us. He should have been allowed to live the life staked out for me, and I should have been born a boy. As it was, we were both unhappy and really only had each other to lean on."

"What did Charles want?"

"He wanted to be a painter. My father quickly put an end to it. Then when I started to write, we managed to find a way for Charles to live his life behind my work."

"You let him have all the recognition. It must have been hard."

Helena snorted. "I didn't need the glory."

"You said you ended up resenting him. Doesn't that speak to that recognition was important to you? That you wanted the world to know that you, a woman, could be just as successful and intelligent as a man."

Helena sighed defeated. "Yes I did. Just once, I wanted them to recognize me, and acknowledge that a woman could accomplish greatness."

"You did Helena. Your work is still read by millions. Your name is recognized in almost every country around the world."

"No." Helena said. She opened her eyes and looked directly at Vanessa. "Charles' work, not mine."

Vanessa caressed her hair again and ran her fingertips over Helena's forehead in a tender touch.

"I know that there are stories inside your head Helena. You are not done writing. You will have your recognition."

Helena shrugged. "I don't even know if it matters anymore."

Vanessa moved away and picked up something. Helena looked curiously at her, but Vanessa's back was turned in a way that she could not see what she was doing.

"You haven't been sleeping Helena." It wasn't a question.

Helena made a face. "So?"

"I thought that moving you here would improve on that. Don't you like your new surroundings?"

Helena sighed. "I do. The bed is heavenly."

"Then what keeps you awake at night?"

"What do you think?" Helena barked.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking," Vanessa said in the same gentle voice.

Helena started to get annoyed.

"Sleeping alone is hard for me," she mumbled. "I don't like to face the darkness alone."

Vanessa smiled at the confession.

"Then perhaps I have a solution for you." She turned and showed Helena what she was holding.

"A child's bear?" Helena laughed out loud. "I think I might be a little too old for that, doctor."

"We're never too old for that, Helena," she said and handed the white teddy bear to Helena.

Helena took it and looked at it. There was something vaguely familiar about it. She brought it to her face.

"It smells like Myka," she whispered.

Vanessa smiled. "That's because it's Myka's bear."

Helena stared at her. "I can't take this. She will miss it."

"She wanted you to have it."

Helena blinked rapidly a couple of times as her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"She did?" she whispered. She again brought the bear to her face and inhaled the scent of Myka's perfume.

"She wanted you to have something that reminded you of her. Since this bear has been comforting her since she was little she felt that it would be second best."

"Second best?" Helena asked confused.

Vanessa grinned at her. Helena smiled and nodded.

"Oh and Helena, please try not to rip its arms and legs off. I promised Myka that you would give him back to her when you no longer need him."

"She wants her gift back?" Helena muttered.

Vanessa chuckled. "Perhaps you can think of it as a trade for her first choice?"

Helena grinned at her. "I will do that."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ms. Donovan, do you have what I asked you for?"

Claudia flinched at the sound of Mrs. Frederic's voice. She always did, and as always it annoyed her that she was so jumpy around her.

"Jeesh," she muttered. Noticing the tilt of the woman's head and the eyebrow creeping up Claudia held up her hand. "Just a moment. I have it." She leaned down and grabbed the shoebox sitting on the floor. She handed it to Mrs. Frederic. "That's the best I can do for now. I put together eight pictures and a CD with a screensaver."

"Excellent work Ms. Donovan," Mrs. Frederic said and smiled as she flipped through the contents of the box. "You are a good photographer."

"Thanks." Claudia grinned at the praise. "I just hope Myka won't kick my ass for this."

"She will do no such thing."

"I'm not entirely sure about that," Claudia said and made a face.

"That will be enough Ms. Donovan. Carry on with what you were doing."

Claudia nodded and went back to her computer.

"So what are these pictures for anyway?" Her question was met with silence. Mrs. Frederic was already gone. "Darn it," Claudia muttered. "I hate when she does that."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Helena nodded at the guard as he let her into her suite. The door closed behind her and she sighed. As much as she hated to be alone, it did feel good at times. Her head was spinning from her last conversation with Dr. Calder. She put the laptop down on her desk and plugged it back in.

It had surprised her when Dr. Calder had asked her to bring the laptop. At first she had just been sitting in front of it staring at the blank screen until the screensaver came up. She would touch a key and the blank page would glare at her.

"Just write one word," Dr. Calder said and glanced at her before going back to her work.

Helena gritted her teeth. She had nothing in her head. It was like an empty void of nothingness.

"I have nothing to write about," she muttered.

"Sure you do."

Helena closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She took a deep breath and then looked at the screen again.

"Would you prefer your old writing instruments?" Dr. Calder asked her.

"No, this is fine."

Helena put her hands on the keyboard and caressed the keys.

"Write a letter to Myka," Dr. Calder suggested.

"Why? Would you send it for me?"

"Perhaps."

"I prefer to write to Myka in my head. Then no one can read it," she said smugly.

Dr. Calder chuckled. "I wouldn't read your letter. You have my word."

"Perhaps," Helena said, mimicking the doctor. "But someone else might."

"You are correct."

"One word? One word and you'll let me go?"

"Perhaps."

Helena gritted her teeth again. She typed a word and made a face at the doctor, but then deleted it. She wrote another word and stared at the screen.

"There's something wrong with this computer," she muttered.

"What's that?" Vanessa asked and looked up.

"It says that I misspelled a word. I didn't."

Vanessa smiled. "Did you spell it the British way or the American way?"

"British of course," Helena said and huffed as if any other way was ridiculous.

"There you have it. The spellchecker is American."

"You gave me a bloody American computer?" Helena muttered.

Vanessa chuckled. "I can fix it for you if you like."

"Please. I am not going to change my way of writing to please your computer."

Helena ran her fingertips over the closed laptop. That conversation had happened three hours ago. Once the computer had been changed to use the British dictionary she had no more trouble with the spellchecker. She had written almost eight pages. She chuckled. It really was faster to use a computer than the old way. With a last caress she turned away from the computer. She went over to the small fridge and poured herself a glass of juice and then curled up on the couch. She glanced at the computer again, contemplating continuing to write. As she looked over there she noticed something new on her desk. A photograph. She jumped up and walked over there. She picked up the black frame and almost dropped it. It was a picture of Myka. She traced Myka's smiling face and then pressed the frame against her chest.

Helena sat down on the couch again with Myka's picture in her lap. She took in every aspect of it. Her eyes, her lips, the smile. She was wearing a blue shirt. Helena realized it was the same one as the one currently hanging in her closet.

"Oh darling, I know that you really like that shirt. I will be very careful with it until I can return it to you," she said and smiled at Myka's picture.

Suddenly feeling really tired she got up and left the room. She placed the framed picture on her nightstand before lying down on the bed. Covering herself with the soft blanket she smiled at Myka's picture before closing her eyes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Helena woke two hours later, feeling remarkable refreshed. She smiled at Myka's picture and then stretched. After a quick visit to the bathroom she decided to review her writings from earlier. She stopped when she noticed that the laptop was open. She knew she had closed it. Someone had been in her room while she slept. She froze and closed her eyes listening for any sounds of an intruder. Everything was quiet. She walked over to the computer and brushed her fingers over the touchpad. She gasped when Myka's face smiled at her. Someone had put a picture on her desktop. It was a different picture than the one currently residing on her nightstand. This particular picture she actually remembered.

She had walked next to Myka teasing her and delighted in each laugh that she could draw out of her. When they had rejoined Claudia, Myka had explained the situation and to Helena's surprise the girl had accepted it without any objections. She had again teased Myka who laughed. Claudia had watched them as they tossed words back and forth egging each other on. Claudia had pulled out her phone and snapped pictures. Myka had been upset, trying to take the phone from her. Helena had grabbed her arm and asked her to leave Claudia alone. What harm could a simple picture do? She had smiled at Myka and for a brief moment they had looked deeply into each other's eyes until Myka smiled and nodded. Helena remembered thinking that this smile was different, softer. She wished that Claudia had captured that too.

Helena picked up the computer and brought it over to the couch. As she sat down with the computer on her lap she again thought of Claudia. Claudia had convinced her to try using it on her lap, saying that laptop meant exactly that, to be used on your lap. She chuckled as she settled in. She missed Claudia. She leaned back against the couch and thought about the young woman for a moment. Claudia had been a great help to her in the beginning. Well, once Claudia stopped being nervous around her of course. Helena had been concerned at first that she had indeed scared Claudia, but soon she figured out that the girl actually harbored some old fashioned hero worshipping. Helena chuckled. Of all of them, Claudia had been the easiest for Helena to read. The young woman carried her heart on her sleeve. She was quick to anger, but also quick to love, as long as her brilliant mind could process what was going on. Helena glanced at the framed picture on the desk again and sent a silent thank you to Claudia. She looked down at the computer for a few seconds before the realization hit her. The picture! She had moved it. She almost flung the laptop aside before darting over to the desk. She grabbed the frame and stared at the picture. It was the image she had been thinking of. She was looking into Myka's eyes. They were smiling at each other, and Claudia had indeed captured that little soft smile of Myka's. Helena made a sobbing sound and covered her mouth with her hand.

She had finally put the picture down and decided to search the suite for any other surprises. She ended up finding three more pictures and then of course the screensaver on the computer. It had made her laugh and cry as the pictures shuffled through. There were many of Myka, but also pictures of Pete and Claudia, even Artie and Leena and the inn. A picture of Myka's ferret made her laugh out loud. He was sleeping in Myka's sock drawer. There was another one with him sitting on Myka's shoulder, sniffing her ear. It must have tickled because Myka was making a face and laughing. Helena smiled at the happiness in the picture. She could almost hear Myka's laughter.

_**To be Continued...**_


	6. Reassignment

**Chapter 6 - Reassignment  
><strong>

At first Helena had carried one of the pictures on her at all times, afraid that they would be gone once she returned to her room. After about two weeks she realized that they were hers to keep and she no longer carried the frame with her. Vanessa had smiled and nodded at her when she showed up without the picture of Myka. She had handed Helena a small leather pouch, similar to a business card holder. Inside were two pictures of Myka and one of Pete and Claudia.

"I thought this might be easier to carry," she said and returned to her desk.

Helena sighed and put it in her pocket. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." She tilted her head and looked at Helena for a long moment. "You know, researchers at the University of California, Los Angeles have done a study on photographs and their impact on people. Research has proved that looking at a photograph of a loved one can relieve the sensation of physical pain, and that the picture actually helped the person more than holding a stranger's hand. The mind truly is an amazing thing."

Helena nodded. she believed her. She cherished her pictures more than anything else, even more than Myka's shirt.

"How's your writing coming along?"

"It's slow, but at least I like what I write," Helena said and sighed. She looked at Vanessa, contemplating what to tell her. "I never used to write like this. I think that is part of the problem."

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked curious.

"I used to find an inspiring view and then write. Sometimes I wrote outdoors, most of the time inside. I could go days without writing a word, meanwhile the story was taking shape in my head. Sometimes I would be in the middle of an experiment when I would see a scene so clearly in my head I had to stop and write it down. The images were clear, and they came to me in complete scenarios. I never forced anything to happen. Not until now."

Vanessa silently pondered her words. She had not realized until this very moment that she was actually dealing with an artist's soul. She had thought of Helena as a scientist, a brilliant mind. It shocked her that she had forgotten about her more gentle side, the _inner child_. She made a decision and got up.

"Come," she said and held out her hand to Helena.

"Where are we going?" Helena asked confused. She started to close the laptop.

"Leave it. It will be safe here."

Helena followed her, curious to see what the doctor was up to. They walked in a direction Helena had never been before. Hallways led to double doors, and yet another hallway. Finally Vanessa stopped by a different set of doors. She turned to Helena and smiled.

"This is my current residence. Please come inside." She smiled at Helena and held the door for her.

Helena stepped through and the first thing she noticed was the large window to her left. She quickly crossed the room and looked outside. The sliding doors opened up to a small patio and garden, surrounded by a brick wall. Climbing roses covered most of it. The whole garden arrangement reminded Helena of England.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Please," Helena whispered. She could hear Vanessa rummaging around behind her as she was making the tea. Helena knew she should offer to help or at least keep her company, but she couldn't tear herself away from the window. She had not seen daylight since the day she was brought to this place.

"I have missed this," she whispered.

"I know," Vanessa said and smiled at her. "Would you like to sit outside?"

Helena smiled at her. "Can we?"

Vanessa smiled, delighted at the eagerness in Helena's voice. "Of course."

"May I?" Helena asked indicating the door. Vanessa nodded.

Helena opened the door and stepped outside. She inhaled deeply and sighed. It was quiet which surprised her. She didn't hear any traffic or noise, only birds singing. She realized that they must be somewhere in the countryside.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Myka jumped as her Farnsworth buzzed in her pocket. She was alone in the back seat of the black limousine. She had tried to talk to the driver but only got one word answers followed by a ma'am so she quickly gave up on the idea. She pulled out the buzzing communicator and flipped it open. Dr. Calder's face smiled at her.

"Agent Bering."

"Dr. Calder."

"I hope you had a pleasant trip here. The driver should have you here within the next half hour or so. If you're not too tired I'd like to invite you to have lunch with me. We have much to discuss."

Myka nodded. "I'll be happy to."

"Excellent. See you soon Agent Bering."

The screen turned black again and Myka closed it. She leaned back against the cool leather seat and sighed. She wondered if Helena was actually at the same location as the doctor. She chewed on her lip and her hand absentmindedly reached for the gold locket around her neck.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Agent Bering, welcome." Dr. Calder smiled at the young agent and offered her hand.

"Thanks." Myka shook her hand and smiled at her.

"Your things will be brought to your room. You can leave everything here."

Myka fingered the shoulder strap on her briefcase. She had personal things in it that she did not want anyone to go through.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll just bring it," she said and smiled at Vanessa.

"Fine. Come, lunch is waiting."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Myka played with her spoon watching her coffee being poured. Lunch had been wonderful, but she had found it difficult to truly enjoy the food. There were too many unanswered questions bouncing around in her head.

"Is she here?" she whispered.

Vanessa smiled and pulled her coffee cup closer. She added some cream and stirred it before answering Myka's question.

"Yes she is."

"Can I see her?"

"Soon."

Myka nodded. She had not expected that Dr. Calder would just let her see Helena right away.

"I think that you should know that there is nothing really wrong with her."

Myka frowned. "What do you mean?"

Vanessa smiled. "Let me rephrase that. She is depressed, less so now than in the beginning. Bronzing her was the worst thing anyone could've done to her. She was clinically depressed to the point of suicidal."

"Oh my God," Myka gasped and covered her mouth. She stared at Vanessa in horror. "Did she…?"

"Yes, she did."

Myka swallowed, suddenly feeling nauseous. "That's why that Warehouse 12 agent died," she whispered when realization hit.

Vanessa nodded. "Add that to the picture, and you have a very troubled woman on your hands. And all they did for her was put her in the darkest place possible, where she was completely alone with her own troubled thoughts."

"Oh God," Myka said and whimpered softly. "She must have been in so much pain."

Vanessa nodded. "They didn't know about these things back then. A lot has happened in the last hundred years or so."

Myka nodded. "And of course she was not much better when McPherson debronzed her," she mumbled.

"No, and he knew that. He knew everything about her."

"He used her," Myka said and shot Vanessa a dark look. "How could he?"

"He was haunted by his demons too Myka."

Myka sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"She has come a remarkable way in the short amount of time I've had with her, and I think your presence will impact her situation in a very positive way."

Myka smiled. "I hope so."

"Myka," Vanessa said seriously. "I need to ask you to be completely honest and open with her. You cannot hold anything back. I know that it's a lot to ask of you. You are a very private person, and a cautious one at that, but I ask you, for Helena's sake, that you try to open your heart to her. You do still love her, correct?"

Myka nodded. "I do," she whispered.

"I'm very glad to hear that, for the both of you." She looked at Myka for a long moment. "She's not going to make it easy for you. You will need to be strong for her too."

Myka nodded. "I can do that."

"I know you can, or you wouldn't be here."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Helena smiled in her sleep. Since she had received Myka's bear she had, to her surprise, slept better. The bed was absolutely divine and Myka's scent that still lingered on the bear calmed her mind. At first it had upset her. It felt like her mind was betraying her, feeling this much pleasure from something so simple. But once her body started to heal and restore back to normal she started to accept it. Vanessa's constant reminder that it was okay to feel pleasure slowly started to sink in.

Helena stirred and stretched. She didn't want to wake up. She knew Myka was with her in the dream. She couldn't see her, but her scent was all around. Helena stretched again as the haze started to clear and her mind slowly brought her out of her dream. Her hand moved across the cool sheet until it came to rest on something new. A hand. Helena stilled. This was real. She knew she should feel fear, but she didn't. She knew who it belonged to. Her fingers curled around the slender ones resting so calmly on the sheet next to her, and opened her eyes.

"Hi honey."

Helena sat up and just stared at the woman sitting on her bed. Myka smiled at her and tugged at her hand. Helena threw herself at her. She clung to Myka as if she feared that she would disappear any moment.

"I am so so sorry," she whispered. "Please believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you."

"I know honey," Myka said and kissed her dark head. She gently pushed Helena down and stretched out next to her, still holding her tight against her.

"What are you doing here?" Helena whispered, curious but at the same time dreading the answer.

"I've been reassigned."

Helena looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm here to stay, as long as you need me to. Helena, I'm not leaving you again," Myka said seriously.

Helena caressed her cheek. "You didn't have much choice last time. They took me away."

"I know baby," Myka whispered. "It was wrong, for you and for me and for everyone."

Helena smiled sadly. "I'm not so sure. Perhaps all of you would have been better off never knowing me."

Myka gaped. "How can you say that?" she exclaimed upset. "I tried to make it work without you. I couldn't. Don't you know how empty my life was before I met you?" Myka was crying now.

Helena gently wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry darling. All I meant was that had I still been in the bronze sector none of you would have known the things of the last few months. You and Pete would still be laughing and bickering about things, while working wonders that few other people can do."

"But I would still be alone Helena," Myka whispered. "I would still have this empty void in my soul waiting for someone, waiting for _you_ to fill it." She curled up next to Helena and burrowed her face against her neck. "I know I'm weird baby. No one ever really understands me. Not until I met you did I feel normal." Myka pulled back and looked into Helena's dark eyes. "You saw _me_, the real me. And you accepted me just the way I am. You made me feel special, and loved."

Now Helena had tears in her eyes. She pulled Myka to her and kissed her.

_**To be Continued...**_


	7. Rekindling

**Chapter 7 - Rekindling  
><strong>

Myka looked up when there was a soft knock on the door. She smiled at Helena who was deep in thought, typing on her laptop in the bedroom. Myka put her book down and got up.

"Dr. Calder," she said to the smiling doctor. "Please come in."

"Thank you Myka."

"Helena is working," Myka explained in a soft tone of voice.

"Wonderful to hear."

They sat down on the couch. Vanessa gave Myka a long look and she tilted her head curiously.

"What?" she said and laughed a little nervously.

"You have really done a marvelous job Myka," she said softly. "Helena's mood swings are almost gone. She seems to be sleeping better too."

"She is," Myka confirmed. A tiny smile emerged as she thought of waking up with Helena in her arms. It was still so new that it amazed her every morning.

"Have you made love yet?" the doctor asked.

"Isn't that a bit too personal a question to ask Myka? Or perhaps you are jealous?"

Helena was leaning against the door frame, her arms folded and a teasing smirk on her lips. She walked over and sat down behind Myka, wrapping her arm around her waist in a possessive gesture.

"It is," Vanessa agreed ignoring Helena's bait. "But it is an important step for the two of you. I don't want you to rush into anything, but I would like to know." She rolled her eyes at the look on Helena's face. "Helena, I'm your doctor, not a pervert."

"Oh, so that's why you turned me down then?" Helena teased.

"You were hitting on Dr. Calder?" Myka exclaimed. "Helena! How could you?"

"It was all in good fun," Helena assured her. "I really had no intention on delivering. I just wanted to see if I could rile the good doctor up a little."

Myka made a disapproving sound and pulled away from Helena. Helena leaned forward again pulling Myka against her. She nuzzled the side of Myka's neck, and Myka sighed in defeat.

"Helena, you're an ass," she muttered.

Helena laughed and kissed Myka's cheek. Vanessa watched pleased as they teased each other. She was glad to witness the reemerging closeness between the two. She had written numerous passages in Helena's medical records about her worries over allowing Myka back into Helena's life. It seemed now that her worries had been in vain.

"But a pretty arse I think," Helena mumbled and caressed Myka's hair away so she could place a soft kiss at the nape of Myka's neck.

"Very pretty," Myka whispered and tilted her head to give Helena more access to her neck.

"You are very affectionate today Helena," Vanessa said. "I'm very pleased to see that Myka's presence here is appreciated."

"Oh it's appreciated all right," Helena purred. "I just wish that she would…" she tapped her lips for a moment as if trying to remember something. "How was it Pete put it again? _Put out_? Yes, that's it," she said with a happy laugh. "I wish she would put out."

"Helena!" Myka squeaked and her cheeks turned pink.

Vanessa laughed. She had gotten so used to Helena's flirtatious teasing. Few things shocked the good doctor anymore and Helena Wells, even though she tried her best, did not get a rise out of her anymore.

"Don't you worry, Myka, Helena has said much worse things to me. I'm not easily shocked, and I know that you're very selective in who you let in close."

"Thank you," Myka mumbled, still a bit embarrassed.

"Joking aside, have you talked about this?" Vanessa asked.

Myka looked down and shook her head. "Not really." She looked up at Dr. Calder, avoiding looking at Helena. "I thought it best to wait. So many emotions are uncoiled when you make love."

"I agree," Vanessa said with a nod. "Still, it is a healthy part of being a couple."

"Are we though?" Myka whispered.

Helena eased away from Myka and knelt on the floor. She took Myka's hands and smiled up at her.

"I'd really like for us to be a couple again," she said in a gentle tone of voice. "To have you back in my life has been bliss, darling. I feel stronger and happier just by being in your presence."

"Oh Helena," Myka whispered.

"If you're holding back because of me, then don't. I am ready to take that step."

Helena pulled Myka down for a kiss. It was soft and did not last long, but to Myka it was achingly sweet. She smiled at Helena and nodded.

"I have been," Myka confessed. She sighed. "But that's not the only reason." Myka glanced at Dr. Calder before looking at Helena again. "I don't know what will happen to you, to us," she whispered. "If they rip you away from me again…" she closed her eyes and swallowed. "I just don't know if I could handle it."

"So instead you're not letting me in all the way," Helena concluded.

It all made sense to Helena now. She had felt the divide, but had not pushed, instead assuming that Myka's reluctance to be intimate was an aftermath of the betrayal. It had not crossed her mind that Myka was not concerned with the past, but the future.

"Myka," Vanessa said gently. "Helena is not a prisoner, she's a patient. Once she's healed again she will be let out."

Myka just stared at her. She felt Helena's hands grip hers tighter. She looked down at her and noticed the tense expression on Helena's face.

"When?" Helena whispered.

"Not too much longer now I think," Vanessa said and smiled happily. "You're making excellent progress Helena."

"Thank you," Helena whispered.

"What will happen to her?" Myka wanted to know.

"I assume that she will be put back on full duty," Vanessa said and shrugged. "Helena is an agent who had a breakdown. She's being treated and she will heal. I don't see why she would not be put back on duty once I clear her."

"I tried to destroy the world," Helena whispered.

Myka cupped Helena's cheek, comforting her.

"You were under great emotional distress and on top of that affected by an artifact. You should never have been put back on duty in the first place without an extensive psych evaluation. I was fighting hard for that, but the Regents felt that you were fit for duty."

"I guess they were wrong," Helena snapped. "Though in their defense, I did put on a formidable act to convince them," she added a little softer.

"In hindsight, yes," Vanessa agreed. "At this point, casting blame is irrelevant. The only thing that matters right now is you."

Helena smiled gratefully at her. She had really come to like Dr. Calder during the time they had spent together. There had been times when she had wanted to throttle the good doctor, but mostly she had appreciated her company and care.

"Helena, I need to ask you something, and it is very important that you answer me honestly," Vanessa said and looked Helena in the eyes. She had asked the question before, and every time Helena had refused to answer. Vanessa hoped that she was ready to talk.

"As long as it's not about any intimate details about Myka, I'll be happy to," Helena joked.

Myka made a face at her. "You better not," she muttered.

"Did you hire those young men to find Warehouse 2?"

Myka stared at the doctor and then at Helena. She watched with great concern as Helena hung her head and then very slowly shake her head.

"No I did not," she said and looked up at Vanessa. "It still haunts me that my name was attached to their deaths."

"The map was sent to you, Helena, and then on to the three young men."

Helena shook her head. "I handed it over to the Regents. That's the last time I saw it before Egypt."

Vanessa watched Helena carefully to detect any deceit. Helena was good at hiding her emotions and a master of deception, so it was hard to tell. Not to mention that she had just confessed to deliberately manipulating the Regents into reinstating her as an agent. Still Vanessa felt in her gut that Helena was telling the truth.

"I swear to you on Myka's life," Helena added with emphasis.

Vanessa nodded.

"This means that you might still be in danger. Someone sent the map in your name. Until we find out who did it, you are safer here."

Myka grabbed Helena's hand tightly as she looked, worried, from one woman to the other.

"Don't the Regents have any idea who it was? Surely there must be a paper trail?"

"Whoever did this hacked Helena's user ID and managed to make it look like the access had come from inside the Warehouse," Vanessa explained.

"Do they think one of us did it?" Myka gasped.

Vanessa shook her head. "No. You've all been cleared."

Myka sighed relieved. She hated the idea of suspecting her closest friends and coworkers.

"We think that someone might have disguised themselves as one of you to get in."

Myka just stared at her. "That's terrible," she whispered.

"Actually Myka, we are fairly certain that whoever did this gained access to the Warehouse by pretending to be you," Vanessa said watching for Myka's reaction.

"Me?" Myka all but screamed. She looked wild-eyed at Helena. "You know that I would never do that, right?" she said, almost in tears.

"Of course, darling," Helena said and smiled.

"We know it could not be you because you were somewhere else at the same time," Vanessa explained.

Myka sighed relieved. "Where was I?"

"At the bookstore in Univille. You used your credit card to buy a book at the same time as Helena's account was accessed."

Myka remembered. She had only been to the bookstore a handful of times. When your parents own a bookstore and you have free shipping with Amazon there's really no reason to go to a bookstore.

"I was buying a book for Helena," she whispered.

"For me?" Helena said surprised. "You never gave it to me."

"Well, I chickened out," Myka mumbled embarrassed. "I still have it."

"Now I'm intrigued," Helena purred.

"It's nothing special really, just a book about London and how it has changed since the time of Jack the Ripper."

Helena tilted her head and just looked at Myka. "That is really sweet," she said. "I remember those days very vividly. London was in turmoil. Everyone was so scared. Charles was furious with me for going out and risking my life on the streets of Whitechapel."

"I would've been too," Myka whispered.

"No, Myka, you would've been right there with me," Helena corrected.

Myka chuckled and nodded. "I guess I would."

"Perhaps we should return to present day, instead of dwelling on the past?" Vanessa suggested.

Helena nodded. She got up and sat down next to Myka again wrapping her arm around Myka's waist. They settled in comfortably together. Vanessa smiled fondly at them.

"I can see the bond between you reestablishing itself again. It is beautiful to watch," she said in a gentle voice. "I must admit I did have my doubts. It does concern me a little that you have eased back together so smoothly without any fights or exchange of harsh words. Have you addressed those feelings at all?"

Myka sighed. "I think I said all I had to say to Helena about how I felt when we were in the car back to the warehouse after Yellowstone."

Helena made a face. "You were pretty angry with me," she mumbled.

"Did you talk to Myka at all during the car ride? Explaining yourself, and your actions?" Vanessa asked, knowing fully well that Helena had not told Myka anything during the drive back from Yellowstone.

"Not then," Helena said. "But I did when Myka showed up here."

"So you have talked about your pain?" Vanessa pushed on.

Myka nodded. It was clear that Vanessa would not be able to draw anything more out of them at this point. She made a mental note to revisit it some other time.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Myka cried out Helena's name as Helena's tongue stroked her, finally sending her over the edge. Her body arched and she curled her fingers in Helena's hair pulling her closer against her. Helena had built her up slowly and lovingly until Myka felt like she was bursting with need. She whimpered her release and finally relaxed down on the bed whispering Helena's name one last time.

Helena kissed the inside of Myka's thigh and slowly crawled up her body until she was stretched out on top of Myka. She kissed her very gently, waiting for Myka to open her eyes. She giggled against Myka's lips when Myka wrapped her arms and legs around her in a tight grip.

"I'm never letting you go again," Myka whispered.

"They would have to kill me first," Helena promised.

Myka opened her eyes and looked into Helena's dark orbs. She saw no deception or indication that Helena was joking. She nodded. Helena brushed her lips against Myka's again in a soft kiss.

"I never thought that I would actually experience tasting myself on your lips again," Myka whispered.

"The thought has crossed my mind too," Helena admitted. "One of my favorite memories that I have often found myself returning to when I felt my sanity slip, involved your lips, and little pieces of fruit. You were very thorough cleaning my stomach as I kept feeding you little morsels."

"I'm always thorough, Helena," Myka said and smirked.

Helena laughed and then yelped as Myka rolled them over. She raised an eyebrow when Myka pinned her arms above her head.

"No one has ever made me feel like you do," Myka whispered softly. "I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel my love."

"I would really like that," Helena agreed.

"If I can make you believe in my love, I think that there's a chance for us," Myka said somberly.

"How about starting by showing me?" Helena teased and wriggled her eyebrows.

"You want that?" Myka teased and chewed on her lip trying not to laugh. "You'd like me to touch you?"

"I do," Helena whispered.

She pushed up against Myka, grinding herself against Myka's body, making slow hot circles that started to have an effect on Myka. Myka tightened her grip on Helena's wrists and pushed down.

"None of that," she growled. "My turn, and I plan on being very thorough.

"Oh dear," Helena whispered and bit her lip.

Myka made a face at her before starting her new discovery of Helena's chest.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Myka glanced at the item in her hand again and sighed. She knew it had been her idea and Dr. Calder had approved of it, but she still worried that Helena might not be ready. It had been about two weeks since they had resumed their intimate relationship and Helena had been nothing but a considerate and eager lover.

It was not the actual sex part that had Myka worried, it was the surroundings. Helena still slept with the lights on and refused to spend any time in darkness. Dr. Calder had calmed Myka's worries about it, assuring her that it would change. The question was, when. At least Helena's nightmares had stopped and she slept through the night. Myka put the item in the nightstand drawer and closed it firmly.

_**To be Continued...**_


	8. Conquering Darkness

**Chapter 8 – Conquering Darkness**

**RATING: *** NC-17*****

*****Do **NOT **read at work/school/public place*** **

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Helena smiled up at Myka and touched her cheek.

"I am so very lucky," she whispered.

"Do you trust me, Helena?" Myka asked very softly.

"Of course I do," Helena said and frowned.

Myka ran her hand over Helena's smooth stomach. They were naked in bed. Feeling how relaxed Helena was Myka thought the time was right to push forward.

"I would like to try something different," Myka mumbled.

Helena chuckled and sat up leaning on her elbow. She caressed Myka's cheek.

"Are you feeling a little adventurous, darling? You know I'm more than open to new experiences."

Myka nodded and blushed a little as she was yet again reminded of Helena's past sexual escapades. Helena had told her about some of her past lovers and events that had transpired. Myka had been very surprised to learn of the various types of naughty games the Victorians had played.

"Not _that_ adventurous," she mumbled and made a face.

"Then tell me," Helena asked huskily.

Myka pulled out the drawer on the nightstand and picked up the soft silk item. She handed it to Helena.

"Darling," Helena purred and rubbed the black silk blindfold between her fingers. "I had no idea that you wanted to enhance your sexual experience through the senses."

"It's not for me, Helena. It's for you," Myka whispered.

Helena's head snapped up and she stared at Myka. "Me?"

Myka nodded. She took it from Helena and put it next to her on the bed before taking Helena's hand.

"You are still uncomfortable with darkness," she said seriously and looked Helena in the eyes. "I thought that if we give you something else to distract you from it, it might help you deal with it better."

"Myka," Helena whispered. "I honestly don't know if I will ever be all right with darkness again."

"Would you be brave enough to try? For me? For you?"

Helena swallowed and glanced at the blindfold. She still remembered how they had covered her eyes when they brought her here. She had panicked and they had been forced to sedate her.

"I don't know Myka. I'm afraid I might hurt you if I panic."

"I know you won't. And if you get uncomfortable you just pull it off. I won't turn off the lights in the room."

Helena nodded. She swallowed her fear and looked down at their clasped hands.

"I know you're afraid, Helena," Myka whispered. "It's okay. You know I would never hurt you and I will always protect you. You're safe with me. Nothing can hurt you here. Absolutely nothing."

Helena nodded and looked Myka in the eyes. "Thank you."

Myka handed Helena the blindfold. "Here, I want you to put it on. Take your time."

Helena looked at the small piece of black silk for the longest time. She glanced at Myka when she got up and a moment later returned with a small box that she put on the nightstand. She raised an eyebrow, but Myka just smiled.

"Your reward," she teased.

"What is it?"

"It wouldn't be the same if it wasn't a surprise. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out, even blindfolded."

"Well, it's too small to hold a riding crop or a paddle, so I assume that whatever you have in there is for pure pleasure," Helena joked.

"It is," Myka confirmed.

Myka put her hand on Helena's thigh and stroked her in a gentle comforting caress.

"I will be right here with you the entire time," she promised. "Some part of me will touch you at all times while the blindfold is in place."

Helena sighed relieved. The knowledge of Myka's presence was comforting and she started to feel more confident. It was frustrating how something as silly as darkness could rattle her so much. Only small children are scared of the dark, she thought. Unless of course you have spent a hundred years in solitude and complete darkness. She shuddered at the thought.

"Helena?" Myka said concerned.

"Nothing, love. Just revisited an unpleasant memory."

"Let's make some new ones, better ones."

Helena nodded. She tucked her hair behind her ears and raised the blindfold to her eyes. She tied it tightly around her head and pulled it over her eyes. She fumbled for Myka's hands and sighed, relieved, when Myka took both of them in hers.

"Are you okay?" Myka asked.

Helena nodded. Myka helped her lie down. She held on to Myka's hands as she tried to get her breathing and beating heart under control. Myka's fingers caressing the back of her hands helped a lot.

"Do you feel the warmth in the room?" Myka asked.

"Yes," Helena whispered.

"The feeling of my hands in yours? My thigh pressed against yours?"

"Yes."

"When you're ready to let go I will lie down on top of you," Myka said and smiled, knowing that Helena would hear the smile in her voice. As expected Helena laughed. "You like that idea, huh?" Myka teased.

"Oh I do," Helena purred.

"Let go of my hands, sweetie."

Helena did and Myka knelt between Helena's legs. She put her palms flat on Helena's stomach and slowly moved them upwards until her fingertips touched the underside of Helena's breasts.

"Hmm, this is nice," Helena mumbled. "Though you did promise much more contact."

"And you'll get it," Myka promised.

Helena smiled and put her hands on Myka's arms, caressing her and teasing the muscles.

"I've missed your strength Myka," Helena confessed. "You're the strongest and fittest lover I've ever had the pleasure of being with. I admit that feeling your body like this, forced to see through my fingertips, is quite intriguing. I think I'm discovering things about your body that I didn't know before.

"I'm glad," Myka said and chuckled. "Since you're such a passionate woman in bed I've had to be sure to stay in shape so I can hold you in place during the throws of passion," she said smugly.

"Oh you," Helena muttered.

"I seem to remember that you really liked it when I pushed you up against the wall, keeping you upright with my body when your legs gave out on you."

Helena took a quick breath of air and her nostrils flared a little as she experienced the rush the memory brought on.

"Myka, my darling," she said tensely. "You are not being a good girl right now."

"I'm not a girl, Helena," she teased. "I'm a woman. A woman who knows what she wants, and who intends on getting it."

"Oh God," Helena mumbled.

"And right now I want your beautiful breasts," Myka purred. She brushed her fingers over the nipples. "And your sweet nipples." She touched them again in a gentle caress. "So responsive."

"Myka," Helena whimpered.

"Yes?"Myka teased and removed her hands.

Helena started to breathe faster and Myka knew that Helena was experiencing the beginning of a panic attack. She put her hands on either side of Helena's head and slowly eased down until they touched. She kissed Helena very softly.

Helena wrapped her arms and legs around Myka holding her in a vice like grip. She was trembling. Myka kept kissing her until she felt Helena starting to relax. She kissed her cheek.

"I'm here Helena. You're safe."

"It's hard," Helena whimpered. "I see things."

"Do you see me?"

"No," Helena whimpered. "It's all clouds and mirrors of darkness."

"Find me Helena," Myka whispered. "Find the memory of when we walked hand-in-hand down to the lake for our first picnic and how you made love to me on the blanket as the sun set."

"Myka," Helena said hoarsely. "I can't."

"Yes you can," Myka whispered encouragingly. "Remember how you unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it over my shoulders? How my nipples hardened from the exposure, and anticipation? How I cried out your name as your tongue stroked me to release?"

Helena was trembling again. Myka smiled and pushed gently against Helena's center. Helena whimpered.

"You found it," Myka said and smiled. "Tell me."

"You were so beautiful lying naked on the blanket with the setting sun caressing your body, surrounding it in a hue of pink light. Your hair almost looked like burnt umber as the sun highlighted the red in it. When I touched you, you whispered my name. It was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard," Helena whispered.

"Remember that light Helena," Myka encouraged. "Whenever you get scared of the dark, remember that pink light and how it reflected off of my body."

"I will try," Helena said in a small voice.

"Are you ready to let go of me? For me to make love to you?"

Helena nodded and released her grip. Her legs eased off Myka to rest on either side of Myka's. Myka sat up again and took Helena's hands.

"I know that you've played more dangerous games than this one, Helena. Have you ever been tied up?"

"Please don't," Helena whispered and pulled at her hands.

"I won't sweetie," Myka said quickly. "I promise; I won't. Not while you're blindfolded anyway."

"Thank you," Helena said and took a shaky breath.

"Would you hold on to the headboard? As if you were tied up," Myka explained.

Helena thought about it and finally nodded. Myka moved their clasped hands until Helena's left hand brushed against the headboard. Helena let go of Myka and curled her fingers around the soft wood. Myka repeated the gesture with Helena's right hand. She caressed Helena's arm as she removed her hand, and then rested her hands on Helena's stomach.

Myka moved so she was straddling Helena's right leg and leaned closer to the nightstand. She opened the little box and pulled out an item. Her other hand stroked Helena's stomach in a soothing caress. Helena lay quietly waiting.

Myka touched the item to Helena's body. Helena jumped at the sudden contact and giggled as it tickled.

"Darling," she purred. "No one has touched my naked body with a feather in well over a hundred years."

"No one has touched your body period," Myka corrected.

"Well…" Helena said and smirked.

"Who?" Myka demanded and ran the feather over Helena's armpit and underarm.

Helena shrieked and laughed.

"Dear God! That was evil," Helena said and gasped.

"Who?" Myka repeated.

"Dr. Calder," Helena mumbled.

"She's your doctor. She doesn't count."

Helena smiled and nodded. She bit her lip when Myka ran the feather over her breasts, teasing the nipples in soft brush strokes.

"That's a very interesting feeling," she whispered.

"Do you like it?"

"I do," Helena said with a little nod.

Myka ran the feather under Helena's breasts and she giggled again. Moving down Helena's side she made Helena shriek again and shake with laughter. Myka watched the muscles on Helena's arms strain as she tried to hold on to the headboard, yet tempted to grab Myka's arm.

Myka inched down and knelt between Helena's feet. She moved the feather over Helena's hip and down her left leg. She tickled the back of Helena's knee making her leg jerk. Helena giggled and then gasped when Myka ran the feather up the inside on her thigh. When it brushed over her sex Helena whimpered.

"Myka," she whispered and her brows furrowed.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Please touch me," Helena whispered.

"I am touching you," Myka teased.

"With your hands."

Myka put the feather aside and ran her hands up Helena's thighs. She wanted Helena to be absolutely calm emotionally. She felt her relax under her touch.

"Thank you," Helena whispered.

Myka brushed her thumb over Helena's sex feeling Helena's arousal coat her finger. Helena gasped and arched to meet Myka's hand, but Myka moved away. Helena sighed and her body relaxed again.

Myka reached for something else inside her box of treats. Holding it in her hand above Helena's stomach she waited. Helena yelped and shook as an icy drop of water hit her bellybutton, pooling in the small indentation.

"Dear God!" Helena whimpered.

Myka smiled and ran the ice cube in a circle, outlining Helena's navel. Helena whimpered and shook, trying to close her legs. Myka grinned and removed the ice. She touched it to Helena's nipple and Helena gasped again.

"Do you like that?" Myka murmured.

"Yes! God yes," Helena whimpered. She pushed up, trying to increase the feeling.

"You never told me," Myka mumbled.

She circled one nipple, then the other, until Helena whimpered and squirmed under her touch. She leaned down and licked up the cold water that rolled off of Helena's nipple, and then took the nipple in her mouth, sucking gently. Helena cried out.

"So good," she whimpered.

Myka kept alternating the cold with her warm mouth, teasing Helena. Once the ice cube had melted she licked the remaining water off of Helena's breasts, flicking her tongue over the nipples. Helena was breathing hard. Myka sat up and eased down a little. She ran a finger between Helena's folds, feeling her arousal.

"Oh, Helena," she whispered. "You're so wet."

Helena whimpered and chewed on her lip. Myka leaned over and grabbed another ice cube. She gently touched it to the outside of Helena's sex, tracing the length of it. Helena howled and shook violently as it touched her clit.

"GOD!" she yelled.

Myka bit her lip, watching her. She removed the ice and allowed Helena to relax again before repeating the touch. Helena shook and whimpered loudly as Myka rubbed the ice against her.

"More?" Myka whispered.

"Yes," Helena whispered.

Myka pushed the ice between Helena's folds and Helena jumped at the cold touching her clit again. Myka removed it instantly. Helena whimpered.

Myka popped the ice cube in her mouth and smiled as she tasted a hint of Helena on it. She bent down and stroked Helena with her tongue.

"Oh darling, please don't stop," Helena whispered.

Myka tasted her and smiled. She moved the ice cube so she could hold it between her lips and touched it to Helena's clit again. Helena cried out and whimpered. Myka alternated between her tongue and the ice until the ice melted. Helena was so close to release now. Myka moved away and reached into her box again.

Myka watched Helena's face intently as she touched the item to Helena's sex. Helena stilled and then relaxed. Myka moved the item lengthwise, and slowly a naughty smile appeared on Helena's lips.

"Myka darling, I think you intend on taking me," she purred.

"I will take you Helena," Myka confirmed. "And you will enjoy it."

"Oh, I have no doubts about it. You have me so worked up right now I will spend in seconds."

"Spend in seconds, huh?" Myka teased at the old-fashioned expression. "What if I don't want you to come yet?"

"Myka, please," Helena pleaded.

Myka smiled and aligned the dildo with Helena's opening. She put her hand behind Helena's thigh and raised her leg. Myka pushed against the back of Helena's thigh at the same time as she slowly eased the sex toy into Helena. Helena gasped and tossed her head back, her neck straining as she trembled. Myka eased the dildo further into her lover until she felt that Helena had enough of it. Slowly easing it out she caused a deep groan to escape Helena's parted lips. Myka grinned and pushed it back inside. She leaned down and stroked Helena's clit with her tongue.

"Yes!" Helena whispered. "Perfect," she whispered.

Myka glanced up at her. Helena's lips were parted and her chest rose and fell rapidly as she was breathing faster. Helena's fingers curled tightly around the headboard. Myka hummed against Helena's clit causing another whimper and shiver. She wrapped her lips around Helena's clit and sucked gently as she turned the dildo on. Helena yelled again, her body tensing. Myka worked the dildo in and out in a slow, steady pace, twisting it and occasionally titling it upwards, something that caused Helena to shake every time as the dildo touched her g-spot.

"So good," Helena whimpered.

Myka sucked a bit harder and flicked her tongue over the clit. She pushed the dildo inside and moved it in circles pushing against Helena's g-spot. Helena whimpered and squirmed under her and then finally she arched up against Myka's mouth as she came with a loud yell. She cried out and whimpered through her long release until she tensed one last time before going limp in Myka's arms. Myka slipped the dildo out of Helena and dropped it on the sheet. She reached forward and pushed the blindfold up so Helena could see. She smiled at her as Helena's eyelashes fluttered before Helena's dark eyes met hers.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie," Myka whispered.

"That was," Helena cleared her throat. "Very intense."

"How do you feel?" Myka asked, concerned, as she stretched out next to Helena.

"Completely sated," Helena said and sighed happily as she settled in next to Myka. "And very loved."

Myka smiled and pulled Helena closer. She kissed the top of her head.

"You are, Helena," she whispered.

**To be Continued...**


End file.
